


От пункта А до пункта Д ведёшь меня ты

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Cannibalism, Drama, M/M, Romance, UST, new life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: В день, когда Хината появляется в общине, жизнь Кагеямы резко меняет направление.





	От пункта А до пункта Д ведёшь меня ты

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Quiddey

— Стой!

Кагеяма замирает, но скорее следует инстинкту самосохранения, нежели приказу — наставленный на него куинке говорит лучше любых слов.

— Мы можем разойтись мирно. — Черноволосый тяжело дышит — наверняка бежал сломя голову, чтобы защитить своего напарника, — а ещё от него разит страхом. Не как от обычных людей, нет — этот боится за своего напарника. Боится не успеть.

Кагеяма понимает этот страх — он сам в таком же положении, вот только у гулей лучше регенерация, а значит, он может чуть-чуть задержаться и разобраться с тем голубем, что чуть не прикончил Хинату. И если не бросаться бездумно в атаку, то можно и победить без особых потерь.

Их слабые места сейчас — одни и те же: их раненые напарники. Хотя... Хината всё-таки намного важнее, чем тот, с кем делишь пищу и кров. Вот только вряд ли Кагеяма готов признать это не то что вслух, но и просто для самого себя.

Это делает слабым. Отвлекает. И в конце концов всё равно остаёшься один — гораздо проще быть одному с самого начала.

 

Хинату в общину приводит Сугавара-сан. Точнее, приносит — аккуратно и на руках, и сразу поднимает всех на уши — подай, принеси, помоги. Сначала Кагеяма решает, что это долгожданный ужин, но его быстро разочаровывают — измождённый коротышка тоже гуль. Не то чтобы гулей нельзя есть, но Кагеяма слышал, что на вкус их мясо так же отвратительно, как и людская пища. Впрочем, каннибализм грозит безумием, а сходить с ума в планах ни у кого не стоит.

Хината не особо интересует Кагеяму, у него есть дела поважнее: бесконечные тренировки и охота — следующая очередь как раз его. И если предыдущая пара вернётся без добычи, то ему нужно быть готовым. В такие моменты Кагеяма эгоистично думает о том, что хочет охотиться и добывать пропитание — не ради гулей из общины и их благодарности, а ради себя самого.

Охота дарит Кагеяме ощущения, которые ничем нельзя заменить. Чувство свободы, когда выбираешься из подземелья, где они обитают. Будоражащий кровь восторг от выслеживания и преследования жертвы. И ни с чем не сравнимое чувство собственного превосходства, когда одним движением сворачиваешь чужую шею — люди такие хрупкие.

Всё это ломается в одно мгновение.

— Будете охотиться вместе, — твёрдо произносит Савамура-сан и пристально смотрит на них.

— Я охочусь в одиночку!

— Я не буду охотиться на людей!

Возмущаются Кагеяма и Хината одновременно, но быстро затихают под взглядом Савамура-сана — с ним лучше не спорить. Кагеяма давно узнал об этом на собственной шкуре, а у Хинаты, кажется, имеются остатки инстинкта самосохранения. Хотя по нему и не скажешь — только полный идиот и калека мог чуть не умереть от голода. Люди ведь такая лёгкая добыча — особенно в городах, где никому нет дела до остальных. И даже если не было возможности охотиться там, откуда пришёл Хината, то здесь это было слишком простым.

Кагеяма не хочет вспоминать, что буквально год назад был таким же, как Хината, — голодным, измождённым и жалким. Отбившийся от своих — Кагеяма предпочитает придерживаться этого варианта, — он понятия не имел о том, как выживать вне общины. Тогда он совершенно случайно попал на территорию, принадлежащую Воронам, и чудом остался жив, попав под облаву голубей. Наверное, за свою спасённую жизнь ему стоило тогда поблагодарить кого-то из Воронов, но Кагеяма до сих пор не знает, кого именно — то ли он недостаточно понятно спрашивал, то ли ему просто не хотят об этом рассказывать.

Сейчас Кагеяма с усмешкой вспоминает прошлое — слишком давно это было, слишком глупыми и нетерпимыми были они сами.

 

Кагеяма делает полшага вперёд и активирует какуган. Чувства сразу обостряются, а рот наполняется вязкой слюной — вот только сейчас предстоит не охота на ничего не подозревающую жертву, а бой с равным или даже более сильным противником. Но для Кагеямы это не имеет значения — он здесь, чтобы исправить собственную ошибку, а никак не ради Хинаты.

— Мы можем разойтись мирно, — тихо повторяет черноволосый, но не опускает куинке.

Кагеяма ему не верит — он вообще никому не верит. Теперь уж точно.

А ещё он должен сам разобраться с голубями до того, как подоспеют остальные — это только его бой.

Кагеяма бросается в атаку ещё до того, как активирует кагуне, с лёгкостью уворачивается от атаки черноволосого и устремляется к его напарнику. Атаковать слабое место противника — самое логичное, что можно сделать.

Вот только он не учитывает, что его противник думает так же.

— Стой! — Голос у черноволосого громкий и звенит напряжением. — Стой.

Кагеяма замирает на середине движения, кагуне подрагивает у горла его жертвы, а запах крови дурманит и словно твердит: «Убей, убей, убей... Сожри!». Сложно контролировать себя и не доводить начатое до конца. Сложно удерживать кагуне, когда хочется ввинтить его в глотку, наблюдая за фонтаном крови. Сложно повернуться назад, чтобы увидеть то, что уже в деталях представил у себя в голове.

Черноволосый стоит, удерживая Хинату перед собой, прикрываясь им. Кагеяма не видит новых ран и чуть выдыхает — по крайней мере, у них всё ещё есть немного времени, с имеющимися регенерация вполне справится за несколько дней. Недель. Но всё будет хорошо, если он успеет.

— Отпусти его, — рычит Кагеяма, сжимая горло своей жертвы. — Или от твоего напарника мало что останется.

Черноволосый хмыкает и, чёрт возьми, улыбается так, будто ему и дела нет до собственного напарника. Кагеяму кидает в холодный пот — почему он вообще решил, что ситуации одинаковы? Почему он решил, что этих следователей что-то связывает? Как он мог так просчитаться?

— Прости, Ива-чан, — еле слышно шепчет светловолосый и закрывает глаза. — Задание превыше всего.

Тот как будто слышит его слова, потому что убирает куинке и перебрасывает Хинату через плечо. И в следующее мгновение Кагеяма понимает, что уже не сможет догнать — не с такой раной, не когда кишки практически вываливаются наружу. И помощи ждать некогда, кто знает, куда они успеют доставить Хинату и что с ним там сделают. По горячему следу идти гораздо проще, вот только не в его состоянии.

Кагеяма стискивает зубы и пытается прогнать из головы Хинату и его слова. Пытается вернуться к прежнему себе, когда охота на людей была любимым делом, а вкус ещё трепещущей плоти — самым желанным.

Всего пара хороших кусков, и он сможет восстановиться, сможет подняться и догнать. И тогда не нужно будет никого ждать, он сможет справиться со всем сам. Сам!

Следователь ещё жив, он хрипло дышит и цепляется за свою никчёмную жизнь, надеясь непонятно на что — как будто исход не ясен. Остаться с гулем один на один, будучи не в состоянии защищаться — чистая смерть. И хорошо, если гуль будет милосердным. Как, например, Хината.

Кагеяма совсем не добрый — раньше он ни на секунду бы не задумался о том, что чувствует его обед. Просто потому, что это было бы странно — вряд ли люди задумываются о чувствах карри. Вот только Хината, кажется, сломал в нём что-то. Что-то, что раньше делало Кагеяму бездушным — обычным гулем. И раньше у Кагеямы не было особого желания кого-то защищать, да и кого?

Сейчас всё по-другому.

Сейчас ему нужно мясо для восстановления. Сейчас ему нужно спасти Хинату. А выбор слишком очевиден.

Кагеяма закрывает глаза и впивается зубами в плоть, вспарывая кожу.

Сейчас ему это нужно для спасения Хинаты. Объясняться он будет позже, гораздо позже.


End file.
